


Daydream

by ddugeun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddugeun/pseuds/ddugeun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec drabbles based on Day6's song titles from their album 'Daydream'<br/>-<br/>It didn’t take long until Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand to entwine their fingers together. It was a firm reassurance that they were both okay, they were still alive and they still had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend [listening to this album](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqJAkZS6IvY) while reading!  
> -  
> day6's new album literally owns me rn and so does malec so... I put them together... and this happened  
> ahh this is my first step into the malec fandom, so I hope I didn't do too badly! (♡´艸`)  
> unbeta'd, sorry! feel free to point out any mistakes~

**First time –** _(vague description of sex)_

The first time they held hands, it felt like a hoard of butterflies had been released inside of Alec’s stomach. He knew his palms were sweating, but the dazzling smile Magnus gave him once their palms touched and their fingers interlocked said more than enough. _It’s okay_ , he heard, _we’re going to be fine._ For now, holding hands like this in the privacy of Magnus’ apartment was enough to satisfy them. Alec couldn’t help but let a grin take over his face while he tried to ignore how such a small gesture had the tips of his ears burning.  

The first time they kissed, it felt like sparks were flying and their hearts were going to beat out of their chests. Alec had never experienced anything like this, he had so much to learn and so much to give, and a press of lips was just the beginning. Magnus wasn’t expecting it, but the way Alec had looked at him – his gaze so _full_ of everything, he couldn’t help but lean forward to meet Alec half way. It was only short, but Alec felt like the weight of the world had lifted off his shoulders.

The first they had sex, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. They created their own small bubble just for themselves, a pocket in time and space that they would never forget. It started off slow, just a shy skittering of fingers on bare flesh and breathing in each other’s air – but then Magnus crooked his fingers just _so_ and Alec was seeing stars. He could feel sweat glaze over their skin, and a deep flush settled over his face that reached down to the base of his neck. Magnus had never seen anything more beautiful than Alec hard and panting, and it was all because of _him._ He had this all to himself, and he couldn’t have felt more blessed even if he tried. They didn’t last for long, the pent up frustration and soft touches had finally built up until it tilted their little world on its axis.  
Alec peppered kisses on Magnus’ skin afterwards, as if creating his own constellation of stars that would last forever.

* * *

 

**Blood –**

Alec had never imagined himself stumbling through Magnus’ front door, barely holding onto his consciousness as he gripped his side to keep it from bleeding. He had never imagined collapsing to his knees, watching as a puddle of dark red surround him. He had never imagined seeing Magnus’ face pale in terror as he rushed over to Alec, not caring that his expensive trousers were now soaked in blood. He had never imagined that Magnus would choke on his own tears as he worked to close the wound in his side.  
Alec hadn’t imagined a lot of things, but it didn’t make this any less real.  
  
When he awoke, his head felt like it was made out lead and his tongue was like sandpaper. He blinked slowly, and realised he was looking up at the dark ceilings of Magnus’ bedroom. It was a sight he’d seen so often, but this time it was different.  
  
He tried to sit up, but as soon as he moved there was a shot of pain up his side; paralysing him. Alec let out a hiss, feeling completely useless as his vision became fuzzy.  
At the sound of Alec waking up, Magnus shot out the chair he was sitting in and was instantly by Alec’s side, and already wisps of blue and silver were working on the wound in an attempt to mute the pain.  
Magnus tried to ignore the way his hands shook, but he couldn’t ignore the way his breath caught when he saw more blood seeping through Alec’s bandages. Usually blood didn’t faze him, he’d been around long enough and seen enough people to have quota of bloodshed fulfilled, but there was something completely different seeing someone he loved bleeding profusely in front of him. He watched as Alec’s face which was scrunched up in pain finally started to smooth out, his eyelids fluttering shut in exhaustion.  
  
Magnus let himself hope. He let himself believe that this time, maybe fate would be kind to him. Maybe this time, despite how much blood Alec had lost and how hopeless he was at healing magic, he could still wake up tomorrow and see Alec’s smile again. 

* * *

 

**Letting go –**

It never got easier to watch Alec leave for missions, and Magnus was determined to make sure Alec knew that. He hooked his fingers into Alec’s belt loops and pulled him forward, their chests touching and their noses pressed together. It’d gotten easier over the months that they’d been dating to be able to do something like this without Alec flinching or pulling away – and it was incredibly worth it. Magnus was never a patient man at the best of times, but he’d realised that he had something precious that _was_ worth being patient for. Alec was worth the push and pull, the misunderstandings and the times of frustration. When Alec felt comfortable enough, with himself and with Magnus, it had been worth the feeling of everything finally clicking into place. For the first time in a few hundred years, Magnus had felt _complete_.

Which made it even harder now to let Alec go, to watch him pick up his bow and arrows and sling them over his shoulder, and leave their shared apartment with a shy smile and a wave of his hand.  
  
He was snapped out of his daze when he felt Alec rubbing their noses together, and Magnus couldn’t help the way his knees felt like jelly at the sweet gesture. Alec had placed his hands on Magnus’ waist, and the heat radiating through his clothes was keeping him grounded. Alec wasn’t leaving yet, and Magnus still had a whole day to spend with him.  
He felt himself smile at the revelation; that Alec was here right now, so close that they were touching, and the tension that had filled his muscles finally began to seep out.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief before he tilted his head up, rising on his tip toes to press a soft kiss to the corner of Alec’s lips. He didn’t have to deal with anything else apart from the way it felt to have Alec in the safety of his arms.

* * *

 

**Sing me –**

Magnus was always humming something, no matter what he was doing. He rarely full out sang, having said one time during a drunken haze that he sounded like a cat when their tail was stepped on. Alec had laughed at the image he had in his head, but never brought it back up again.  
  
Alec had noticed that he especially enjoyed humming when he was cooking. He could hear the soft and slightly out of tune melody over the clanging pots and pans and the simmering of the food. It was calming for Alec, and it was part of what felt like _home_. He’d never asked Magnus what the song was, and Magnus had never told him. Alec knew the melody off by heart, sometimes even getting it stuck in his head as he caught himself humming it too.

They were in bed, quietly telling stories about their pasts and dreams for their future. Magnus had his head on Alec’s chest, and an arm slung around his torso. Alec was propped up by the sheer amount of pillows Magnus had along with an arm tightly wrapped around Magnus’ shoulder. It never got tiring to feel the weight of Magnus on him, to feel the laughter vibrate through him and the warmth of his body. This was another part of what felt like home.  
The conversation trailed off, and before long Alec could feel his eyelids droop as the activities of today caught up with him. He could feel himself beginning to drift off already, but nothing would stop him from staying awake a little longer to hear Magnus humming that song again.

One day – maybe not now, maybe not for another few months – he would ask Magnus what the song is. But for now, he was more than content to let the melody wash over him and remind him of the things he’s gained: a home, a place to belong, and someone who loves him.

* * *

 

**Wish –**

Alec never prayed. He believed in angels, he _knew_ they existed, but to pray to a god that he’d never seen was a different story. Maybe it was strange then that he felt himself making wishes instead. They weren’t directed at a higher being, they weren’t for anyone else to overhear, and they were just little things he found himself yearning for.  
  
His first wish was about wanting Jace to notice him. He wanted Jace to look at him the same way Alec did; to actually _see_ him and to hold his hand. He wished that Jace could understand his feelings, and maybe even accept them too. Alec’s first wish was nothing more than a fantasy, something that his heart begged for. He knew it’d never come true – he’d seen the way Jace looked at women, how he spoke about their curves and their long hair and he knew that no matter how much he wished, it’d never become a reality.

His second wish was about wanting his parents to acknowledge him. He wanted them to praise him, tell him he was doing okay and that they were proud. He hoped that this one came true, that despite his other wish not happening, maybe he could have this one. But the way his parents looked at him, unveiled disappointment and downturned lips, never changed. The way they spoke to him, cold and unaffectionate, never changed either.

His third wish was about wanting Clary to disappear. He wanted everything to return to how it used to be – just him, Jace and Isabelle. They were undefeatable as a trio, they knew each other inside out and their bond was stronger than anything else in the world. Maybe it was childish and naïve of him to think this; but nothing before had ever questioned his unwavering certainty about their bond. Until Clary had showed up, nothing could stop them. But before he knew it, it was no longer just him, Jace and Isabelle. Instead it was him on his own, taking the fall every single time something went wrong. Instead it was him looking at them from the outside. Instead –

Someone else was looking at him.  
And he was looking back.

His fourth wish was about wanting to tell Magnus how he felt. He wanted his parents to be proud, he wanted his parabatai and sister back, and he wanted to kiss Magnus without worrying what everyone would say. He wished every day, from the moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep, that one day he could hold Magnus’ hand without flinching or pulling away. His faith in his wishes was practically non-existent at this point, nothing he had wished for before had come true. Maybe his wishes were just not meant to happen.

His fifth and final wish happened when he was watching Magnus stand half way down the aisle, his face so open and vulnerable. Alec’s heart clenched, his lungs felt like they weren’t working and oh, _oh_ , how he wished he could take Magnus by the lapels and pull them flush against each other.  
_Why don’t you?_ A voiced asked.  
  
He didn’t have an answer.

It took an arranged marriage, a flurry of confusing feelings and a crashed wedding for Alec to finally realise – that it wasn’t about what he wished for, it was about what he could _do_. Wishing for something was to put his destiny into someone else’s hands, to sit and wait for something to happen to him. Wishes were nothing but empty promises, and sometimes it was better to take back control and push for what you wished for.  
  
Walking away from Lydia, silencing his mother and kissing Magnus was everything he had wished for and more.

* * *

 

**Hunt –**

When they fought together it was like nothing else. They worked together in sync, their hearts beating as one and the atmosphere around them crackled. Magnus always covered for Alec, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that might catch them off guard. He kept his hands poised out in front of him, ready to attack.  
Alec was used to weaving in and out of Magnus’ magic attacks with an effortless ease, and always managed to duck in time when Magnus sent out a shock wave over his head. Alec trusted Magnus like he trusted Jace – his parabatai – during a fight. He had free range to shoot his arrows or if need be, use his seraph blade.  
  
They were like wild animals on a hunt, always working together and never faltering in their steps. It was exhilarating to know that someone else was on the same wave length as he was. Magnus thrived on the way his magic simmered under his skin, enough to burn him if he wasn’t careful. He used to worry that Alec would get hit by his magic, or be terrified to even be anywhere near a warlock during a fight. Instead, Alec always knew where he would aim next and be out the way to clear a path for Magnus.  
Alec was sceptical at first to fight with Magnus, not because he was a warlock but because why would a Downworlder want to work with a Shadowhunter in the first place? It had been empty anxiety though, as the first time they were in battle it was like they’d been doing it all their lives.

It wasn’t until after they’d killed all the demons that they realised they were both grinning; their cheeks flushed with excitement and relief that it was all over.

  
They had fought together, and walked away proudly towards Institute to report back. It didn’t take long until Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand to entwine their fingers together. It was a firm reassurance that they were both okay, they were still alive and they still had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @alclight !!


End file.
